DMRP-07 Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!!
と の !! |Image = |Translation = Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!! |Gallery = DMRP-07 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp07 |Release = September 22, 2018 |Next = DMRP-08 The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞ |Previous = DMRP-06 Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!! |Block = Twinpact Series }} Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!! is the 7th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set includes 111 cards, including: **5 Ultra Golden Cards **1 Master DS Rare (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **1 Master Card (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **10 Super Rares (3 kinds with 1 alternate Secret Rare artwork) **10 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **38 Commons *Magic Tools, previously found in Darkness are now on monocolored Water Civilization cards. New Race: (This race only appears as a subtype on spells.) *Judgment Emblem Z Reintroduced Races: *Big Muscle *Chimera Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Five Sense Down *Jokers Change *Last Burst Contents Ultra Golden Card *G1/G5 Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *G2/G5 Heaven's Gate *G3/G5 Juranail, Seven Quakes World King *G4/G5 Miracle Star, Time Caster *G5/G5 Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard Master Dragon Card ' *MD1/MD1 Savark Calibur, Ghiramessiah ' *M1/M1 Kyu Kyura Kyurax / Final Burial Five Sense Down *S1/S10 Dasen, Unrivaled Bind / Pacific Spark *S2/S10 Duo Commando, Dragon Armored *S3/S10 Scora, Dimensional Storm *S4/S10 Zogjigs, Bandaspel *S5/S10 Bat, Gashura / Blood Red Anger *S6/S10 Zett, Datennokokutei *S6裏/S10 Zetcho, Seikonotentei *S7/S10 Goldoza, Gorigan Crusher / Dynamouse Scrapper *S8/S10 Dub Fang Kong *S9/S10 Drap, Escalden / Maxcargo Trap *S10/S10 Donjungle Strong Seven *1/94 V Charon *2/94 A.Q.C. *3/94 Tamashiugatsu Kouseino Seisai Zett *4/94 Love Gutler, Sixth Warzone / Dark Metropolis *5/94 Grotis Inkan / Shadow Silfres *6/94 Meravolgal, Misfortune Demon Bangou *7/94 Megaboost Churis / 「Crazy Suicide Tactics!」 *8/94 Kotatsumuri *9/94 Rald Wasbeater / Honey Down Two *10/94 Sonandes *11/94 Sukuzami, Blue Defense Silver / Namuami Rune *12/94 Deina, Greedy Misery *13/94 Kenjuno Seisai Zett *14/94 Molgara, Northern Searcher / Triple Brain *15/94 Rigetaria, Special Submersible Ship *16/94 Menda, Fantasy Ink Buddha *17/94 Water in the Dark *18/94 Girial, Funeral Demon / Castoff Ted *19/94 Tin★Bin *20/94 Rensatsu no Bangetsu Hand *21/94 Trash Nac, Dragon Armored / 「You and Your Friends!」 *22/94 Jack, Jumping Balloon *23/94 Gogogo Chozetsu Rush *24/94 Django Nyanz *25/94 Eight Beatles / Lady Creature Four *26/94 The Gatsurimen *27/94 Otentosan *28/94 Ageage Maiko *29/94 Ail Mor, Gladiator Emperor *30/94 Ishigane, Strange Stone / Senkin Wall *31/94 Adomani, Blue Defense Silver *32/94 Joukano Seisai Zett *33/94 Calibur Sanctuary *34/94 Ganpachi, Stubborn Fishery *35/94 Bataras, Dragon Armored / Neptaran Wave *36/94 Petan, Red Heat Spear *37/94 Nkavai, Daspel *38/94 Ukidu, Daspel *39/94 Babank, Misfortune Demon 24 *40/94 Jajan, Misfortune Demon 93 / Woofer Tess Voice *41/94 Ribros, Penal Doctor *42/94 Dujido, Darma *43/94 Durinri, Darma *44/94 Decopin Churis / Antamo Amen *45/94 Only Lizard *46/94 Naniwa Saburo *47/94 Rhythm Raratta *48/94 Wantsusan Don *49/94 Asura Giant *50/94 Ra Tobi Tol / Kendrick Harvest *51/94 Duedyne D *52/94 C.W. Terasu *53/94 Tentaikansokun *54/94 Shoezukyun *55/94 Tyk Tysons *56/94 Kyuden Trap *57/94 Hanerunoporin *58/94 Muji Gandar, Seeker of Thunder *59/94 Izayak, Red Attack Silver *60/94 Shinburu, Beginning of the Definite *61/94 Fos, Strange Stone *62/94 Chesize Gym *63/94 Tenseino Seisai Zett *64/94 Tenjuno Seisai Zett *65/94 Fist Raygiyo *66/94 Skez Hunter, Response Bullet *67/94 Chuck, Shell Beast *68/94 Jiras, Kettle Friends *69/94 Namakoko, Shell Beast *70/94 Kajigri, Daspel *71/94 Baredu, Daspel *72/94 Yuzulu, Misfortune Demon 85 *73/94 Dodoza, Misfortune Demon 58 *74/94 Welter Rusher *75/94 Gigabegain *76/94 Grigedol, Darma *77/94 Jennyco, Nightwatch Doll *78/94 Acid Da Alcari *79/94 Suware! Daiyakikun *80/94 Peter Burger *81/94 Uranic Giganto *82/94 Arima Churis *83/94 Gyoronpa, Bibira Tank *84/94 Metal Raratta *85/94 Gangan Galaxy Base *86/94 Dadaimogu Tank *87/94 Oimo Three Brothers *88/94 Hotch KISS *89/94 Bunnira *90/94 Terebizeon *91/94 Maple Chomomijin *92/94 Bobobo Boboho *93/94 Mushurun *94/94 Maison Do Matango Cycles DMRP Race - Vanilla creatures (A cycle of Vanilla creatures with a race introduced in the DMRP series of booster packs.) * — Shinburu, Beginning of the Definite * — Namakoko, Shell Beast * — Yuzulu, Misfortune Demon 85 * — Arima Churis * — Bunnira dmrp7-60.jpg|Shinburu, Beginning of the Definite dmrp7-69.jpg|Namakoko, Shell Beast dmrp7-72.jpg|Yuzulu, Misfortune Demon 85 dmrp7-82.jpg|Arima Churis dmrp7-89.jpg|Bunnira Gallery Category:Booster Packs Category:OCG Category:OCG Only